Truck drivers have little visibility behind their vehicles because the enclosed truck bed obstructs the driver's vision. Truck drivers normally have enlarged mirrors positioned on each side of the bed. The side mirrors are elongate having a width of about five inches and an overall height of about fifteen inches but, despite their size, it is difficult for a driver to see around the obstruction of the truck bed to see vehicles beside and behind the truck. A driver's visibility can be further reduced when the surface of the mirrors is obstructed by rain or snow falling on the mirror surface or mud thrown up from the roadway.
Truckers have also found that the structure that supports side mirrors can also be used to support CB antennas and satellite mounts which are used while the vehicle is parked. Such electronic devices require a connection to electronic devices within the cab of the truck which require unsightly wires extending through the truck window to utilize the advantages of a mirror mount.